


Her Light

by coercivefiction



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coercivefiction/pseuds/coercivefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil hadn't meant for it to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Light

Sybil hadn’t meant for it to be this way.

She hadn’t meant to start the wheels turning, to tear the world apart, to tear _her_ world apart. She just wanted to bring her closer. She had only wanted a light to her darkness. Red’s voice was that light, precious and warm. When Red sang, Sybil felt so full of feeling that she would explode. Her skin would burst into flames, her bones would turn to ashes from the heat, her heart would melt into gold. Desire and need pierced her to her core.

Red was hers. Hers. Only hers. Never his.

Sybil hadn’t meant for it to be like this.

She had meant to lie of course. She wouldn’t have given them Red. Just him. The man. That dreadful, ruffian of a man who was always hanging around and filling Red’s mind with poison. Let them take him instead. Far away, far away.

Then Red would be hers. Red’s voice only for Sybil.

Sybil hadn’t meant for it to go so wrong.

So close. She had been so close. Red's voice was in her hands. Then he showed up and his blood ran and Sybil's heart filled with joy. Just what she wanted. Just what she planned. But then he was gone. And Red was gone. The Transistor was gone. Disappeared and Sybil was left with nothing at all.

Hers. She was supposed to be hers. Where had she gone?

She would wait. She was patient. Red would come. She had to. Sybil knew she would come back, she knew she knew, she knew. She was patient. They would be together. One way or another. Red was her’s and she was Red’s.

The processes wouldn’t stop now. They couldn’t be stopped. The world would fall apart but Red would come for her. 

She knew.

She would wait. 

Red was hers.

Hers.

Hers.

_Yours._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for unrequited, same sex love. What can I say? Also I have a thing for characters who are slightly insane (or totally).


End file.
